MK: Guest Fighter Bios
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: Drabble fic. Features a number of Guest Fighter biographies. Entries are based on requests from reviewers.
1. Darth Vader

**Darth Vader**

- Franchise -_ Star Wars_

- Race - Human/Cyborg

- Costume 1 - Classic appearance

- Costume 2 - Unmasked appearance from _The Force Unleashed_

- In-Game Bio - In a galaxy far, far away, a battle between good and evil was taking place. Darth Vader, formerly known as the renowned Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, is a Dark Lord of the Sith and the apprentice of the evil Lord Palpatine, and together, the two lead the Galactic Empire upon an unsuspecting galaxy. As they wage war with a group of freedom fighters known as the Rebel Alliance, Vader made it his personal mission to bring this alliance down. As he pursued a group of Rebel spies through the previously unmapped Cowl Crucible, Vader was plagued by visions of tournaments and bloodshed. Curious, he led his fleet deeper into the cowl, where he discovered a rip in time and space. Venturing into the unknown alone in his personal TIE Fighter, Vader suddenly found himself in Earthrealm during Shao Kahn's invasion. Seeing that his visions have come to light, Vader now seeks to kill Shao Kahn, eliminating the greatest obstacle in the Empire's new goal of conquering the realms.

- Special Moves -

_Force Choke:_ Vader uses the Force to strangle the opponent in midair, damaging them, and then force them backwards, similar to Ermac's telekinesis.  
_Force Scream:_ From _Revenge of the Sith_; Vader lets out a loud force wail that, like Sindel's scream, stuns the opponent, but also causes some degree of damage.  
_Telekinesis:_ Vader uses telekinesis to rip piece of rubble from the ground and hurl it at his opponent.  
_Rock Blizzard _(lol, I couldn't think of a better name)_:_ Vader uses the Force to hurl a volley of debris at the opponent, dealing some damage and slowing the opponent's movement for a few moments.

- X-Ray move - Vader beats the blunt end of his lightsaber against the opponent's chest, shattering their ribcage, and then grabs them by the throat, crushing their larynx. He then tosses them up in the air and slashes at them with his lightsabers, sending them flying back a few meters.

- Fatalities -

_Force Crush_: Vader lifts his opponent up of the ground with the Force, and then crushes them into a bloody, broken ball. He then tosses it to the side.

_The Empire's Wrath: _Vader throws his opponent in the air, then Vader fires a wave of Force energy at his opponent. The concussive blast blows the enemy apart, leaving nothing but meaty chunks and blood.

- Babality - Vader takes out his lightsaber and tries to attack the camera, but his suit is to heavy and he falls over crying.

- Battle Intro - Vader stands menacingly before his opponent, ignitign his lightsaber. He says, "You are no match for the power of the dark side."

- Victory Pose - Vader snaps his opponent's neck (offscreen) with the Force, and then folds his arms, saying "All to easy."

- Stage - Death Star

- Ending - After braving the many forces of Outworld and Earthrealm, Vader faced off against Shao Kahn and destroyed him. With Outworld and Earthrealm both in dissaray, Vader sent word to his allies. The Imperial fleet poured in from the Cowl Crucible, descending on Earthrealm and Outworld. Being no match for the Empire's advanced technology, the forces of both realms were overwhelmed and taken by the Empire. Seeing no other alternative, the races of Outworld swore allegiance to the Empire, bolstering their ranks. Now, with the forces of Outworld under his command, Vader continues his hunt for the Rebel Alliance, confidant of his victory.

**This is just going to be a drabble collection composed of fake guest character biographies for the 2011 Mortal Kombat game. This chapter was just something of an example, and you are welcome to post more suggestions. So post your requests, and enjoy.**


	2. Frieza

**Frieza**

- Franchise -_ Dragon Ball_

- Race - Arcosian

- Costume 1 - Final Form

- Costume 2 - First Form

- In-Game Bio - Across the cosmos, an evil alien race rules. The Arcosians are a race of cosmically empowered beings, whose minuscule appearances mask their true potential. The greatest of them, Frieza, controls the Planet Trade Organization, and through their enforcement he gains control of much of the North Galaxy. Many races, such as the Saiyans, fall before his might. Believing himself to be above all, Frieza scoffed when he received word of the Mortal Kombat tournament, and entered it just to prove his power had no limits. Traveling to a place called Outworld, Frieza was met with many different fighters, but payed them no heed. He had a tournament to win.

- Special Moves -

_Death Beam / Death Ball:_ Frieza points his finger out and fires a purple energy beam at his opponent. The attack can also be charged to fire a Death Ball, which is a purple sphere of explosive energy.  
_Eye Lasers:_ Frieza fires precise heat beams from his eyes.  
_Punishing Rush:_ Frieza flies at his opponent at great speed, slamming his fist right into their gut.  
_Kiai:_ Frieza flexes his arms and yells, unleashing an invisible wave of energy that pushes his opponent back away from him.  
_Death Saucers:_ Similar to Kitana's fan throw, Frieza tosses three dark purple energy discs at his opponent. The discs slice through the opponent, then rebound back to Frieza, damaging the opponent even further when they pass through again.

- X-Ray move - Frieza whips his tail out, wrapping it around his opponent's threat, and then delivers a volley of punches that shatter the opponent's ribcage. He delivers a final punch to the opponent's gut, causing them to cough up blood. He then tosses them aside with his tail. Similar to the beating he gave to Vegeta in the series.

- Fatalities -

_I Won't Let You Escape With Your Life!_: Frieza fires a small sphere of energy into the opponent's chest. Then, he raises his arm upward, controlling and pulling the opponent high in the air with telekinesis. Finally, Frieza clenches his hand into a fist, causing the energy sphere to detonate, blowing the opponent apart.

_Supernova: _Frieza flies high above the dazed opponent, forming a massive ball of energy in his hand. When the ball is elephantine size, Frieza smiles sadistically down at his opponent, and then hurls the Supernova at his opponent. The camera that pans out to show an image of the Earth, which flashes as Frieza's attack is fired. Moments later, the entire planet explodes.

- Babality - Baby Frieza looks around cutely, cocking his head in confusion. Giggling, he takes his tail and starts biting it innocently.

- Battle Intro - Frieza descends down from the sky at great speed. He hits the ground, which shudders and quakes from the impact. He smiles evilly at his opponent, chuckling, and enters a fighting stance.

- Victory Pose - Frieza folds his arms behind his back, chuckling, and then lifts his finger up. A tiny pink energy forms on his fingertip, illuminating the stage.

- Stage - Planet Namek

- Ending - To nobody's great surprise, Frieza had won. He did battle with Shao Kahn, and in a long, yet effortless fight, Frieza defeated him. Not even bothering to claim his prize, Frieza just sneared at the Earthrealm and Outworld forces that he had wasted his time with. Leaving Shao Kahn brutally beaten and exhausted on the battlefield, Frieza flew up into space and unleashed a massive supernova upon Outworld. The realm was destroyed, as were the many Earthrealm and Outworld warriors that had taken part in the tournament. Frieza then left to continue his conquest of the North Galaxy, not realizing that by killing Shao Kahn, he had saved Earthrealm from subjugation.

**Requested by BlazingCarnage. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to offer more suggestions.**


	3. Ash Williams

**Ash Williams**

- Franchise -_ The Evil Dead_

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 -_ Evil Dead II_ appearance (Groovy)

- Costume 2 - _Army of Darkness_ knight armor

- In-Game Bio - Ashley "Ash" Williams is a simple common man from Dearborn, Michigan, who was a successful sporting goods manager at the local S-Mart. On a fateful Spring Break trip to a seemingly abandoned cabin in Tennessee with his sister, girlfriend, and two best friends, Ash discovered the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (aka Book of the Dead), an ancient Kandarian grimoire that had been found by Professor Raymond Knowby, the cabin's original owner. By playing a tape recording of the book's demonic incantations, Ash unwittingly conjured a swarm of malevolent demons that possessed his friends one by one, forcing him to butcher them all in self-defense. Sometime later, Annie, the professor's daughter, came to investigate her father's dissapearance, and together, she and Ash finished the incantations from the book to send the demons through a time warp. However, Annie ended up getting killed and Ash was sent back in time with the demons to the year 1300 AD, where he helped Lord Arthur and Duke Henry stop the abominations once and for all. In gratitude, Ash was sent back to his regular time, but it is not long after he returns that the Outworld invasion has begun. To further worsen the situation, Shao Kahn has gained possession of the Book of the Dead, using it to empower his followers. To stop another evil dead catastrophe from taking place, Ash joins up with the Earthrealm warriors to combat the Outworld threat.

- Special Moves -

_Boomstick:_ Ash points his double-barrel shotgun at the opponent and fires. Like Stryker's pistols, the player can hold down and wait to fire.  
_Chainsaw Assault: _Ash swings his chainsaw around wildly, damaging the opponent greatly.  
_Klaatu:_ Ash speaks an incantation from the Book of the Dead, and a tree branch comes out of the ground and smacks the opponent right in the groin, stunning them.  
_Verata:_ Ash speaks an incantation from the Book of the Dead, and the opponent is surrounded in a break puff of smoke that stuns them, but causes no damage.  
_Nicto:_ Ash speaks an incantation from the Book of the Dead, and the opponent is engulfed in flames and burns, taking damage.

- X-Ray move - Ash speaks all three incantations in the above order, and two skeletal hands burst out of the ground and pull their legs out from under them. The opponent lands face first into the ground, cracking their skull, and then a number of skeletal hands come out of the ground and start assaulting the opponent just like they did to Ash in _Army of Darkness_. After the hands have finished beating the opponent, a larger, more demonic-like fist punches out of the ground at the opponent's stomach, throwing them backwards.

- Fatalities -

_Swallow This_: Ash revs up his chainsaw and dismembers the opponent's arms and legs until they are a limbless stump on the ground. As the opponent is screaming in agony, Ash jams the shotgun into his opponent's mouth and fires, blowing their head apart. He then blows the smoke off of the edge of his gun and says, "Groovy."

_Dirty Rotten Apple Head: _Ash takes the book of the dead and says a different incantation that summons a portal directly behind the opponent. As the opponent turns around in confusion, a Kandarian demon (the same demon from the end of _Evil Dead II_) emerges from the portal and grabs the opponent. As the opponent screams, the demon eats the opponent alive, spewing blood everywhere. The demon them belches from its meal and retreats back through the portal, which then closes.

- Babality - As a baby, Ash reads the Necromonicon, and a possessed baby appears next to him. The possessed infant hisses at Ash, who just giggles. The two then start playing pattycake.

- Battle Intro - Ash attaches the chainsaw to his stump of a hand, and then glares at the opponent. He motions them towards him with his head, saying "Let's go!"

- Victory Pose - Ash smiles at his victory, and reaches offstage and pulls one of Shao Kahn's slave girls into view. He says "Hail to the king, baby!", and kisses the girl.

- Stage - The Cabin

- Ending - Ash defeated Shao Kahn, and was once again heiled as a hero. Shortly after his victory, he was approached by Raiden, and willingly gave the thunder god the Necromomicon, no longer wanting to burden himself with its chaotic capabilities. As Raiden took the accursed text away, Ash was suddenly met with Princess Kitana. The young Edenian was impressed by the mortal man's courage in the battle, and had become smitten with him. As an overjoyed Ash prepared to take the lady and go, he was suddenly approached by a jealous Liu Kang, infuriated that Ash had taken his victory and woman. Not impressed with "Jackie Chan", as he called him, Ash shot the annoying monkey man in the head, and left with Kitana.

**Lol I enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for the suggestion, NexusMan101.**


	4. Princess Peach

**Princess Peach**

- Franchise -_ Nintendo_

- Race - N/A

- Costume 1 -_ Super Smash Bros. Brawl _appearance

- Costume 2 - Soccer gettup from _Mario Strikers_

- In-Game Bio - In a distant realm called the Mushroom Kingdom, an evil princess known only as Peach succeeded in conquering the realm through precise planning and manipulation. Using her magical powers to bring two Italian plumbers to her realm, Peach empowered Mario and Luigi and used them to destroy King Bowser, her greatest opposition of conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. After Bowser's death, Peach disposed of Mario and Luigi, as she no longer needed them, and sat on her throne with glee. In time, she grew bored of this realm, and soon found some entertainment when she was visited by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Quan Chi told Peach of the Mortal Kombat tournament, and promised the Mushroom princess that if she represented the Netherrealm in the tournament and won, than he would promise to give Peach full control over Outworld. Intrigued by this prospect, Peach agreed, and accompanied Quan Chi to Earthrealm.

- Special Moves -

_Toad:_ Peach holds Toad out in front of her, and the little mushroom boy protects Peach from any projectile attack. In retaliation, Toad will then fire white spores at the opponent that damage them.  
_Peach Bomber: _Peach lunges her behind towards her opponents and blasts them with a powerful explosion.  
_Peach Parasol:_ Peach leaps up into the air, holding her Parasol above her. If the opponent is in the Parasol's line of fire, they will take some damage. At the apex of her jump, she will open the parasol and float down gently, but this leaves her vulnerable to attack.  
_Vegetable:_ Peach plucks a raddish out of the ground and tosses it at the opponent (I know... lol.)  
_Fire Flower:_ Peach's dress momentarily turns orange and her hair bright red as she fires a ball of fire from her palm. The fireball bounces along the ground before exploding against the opponent.

- X-Ray move - Peach does a forward backflip, driving the tip of her shoe right under the opponent's jaw, breaking it. The opponent is thrown up in the air by the kick, and Peach races up with her parasol, which stabs through the opponent's abdomen. With the opponent still impales against her parasol, Peach tosses the opponent to the ground and lands gently before them, giggling.

- Fatalities -

_Peach Blossom_: Peach starts dancing as flower petals and pink flashy lights rain down from above, and a pink cloud suddenly surrounds the opponent. Then, the cloud vanishes, and where the opponent was standing, there is now a peach. Princess Peach walks over to it, picks it up, and eats it.

_Peach Finale: _Peach enters her Fire Flower form, and launches a powerful blast of fire, which expands vertically as it moves towards the opponent. The opponent is then engulfed in the flames, and screams in agony as they are incinerated into nothing. Peach then reverts back to her original form, spins around happily, and winks at the player, holding up the peace sign with her fingers.

- Babality - Peach turns into a baby, and is playing tea party with a teddy bear. Baby Bowser suddenly comes up, and incinerates the tea party with his fire breath. Peach then starts crying.

- Battle Intro - Peach materializes in a tornado of pink hearts, and once she has stopped spinning, she faces the opponent, folds her hands elegantly, and giggles.

- Victory Pose - Peach smiles, taking her parasol out and spinning it. She says, "Sweet."

- Stage - Princess Peach's Castle

- Ending - To everyone's great shock, Princess Peach defeated Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and then Shao Kahn in the Outworld tournament. Honoring their deal, Quan Chi gave control of the Outworld armies to Peach, and watched from the darkness as the sadistically gleeful princess led Outworld against the realms. Earthrealm, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm, none of them were a match for Peach's playful tyranny. However, Peach soon realized the truth; that she was merely a puppet being used by Quan Chi to allow his true master, the fallen Elder God Shinnok, to gain easy control of the realms. With all of the realms in a state of subjugation, Quan Chi and Shinnok prepared to kill Peach and take her throne. But with the wave of her hand, Peach transfigured Quan Chi and Shinnok into fruits and consumed them, gaining their magical powers as a result. With the powers of a sorcerer and an Elder God, Peach was now unstoppable. The universe was her playground.

**Don't judge me. No matter what you might say, Princess Peach is EVIL! lol**


	5. The Xenomorph

**The Xenomorph**

- Franchise - The_ Alien_ franchise

- Race - Xenomorph

- Costume 1 - H.R. Giger's design (_Alien_)_  
_

- Costume 2 - _Aliens _(1986)

- In-Game Bio - Millennia ago, when mankind was nothing more than an essence in the making, a race known only as the Engineers were the dominant life forms in the galaxy. All species, god or not, looked up to them and worshiped them dearly. They were masters of genetic engineering and space travel, but this in time proved to be their ultimate undoing. While at war with another obscure race, the Engineers created a species of organism with the willpower and lack of morality needed to engage their enemies. A parasitic life form that needs living hosts to grow and evolve, the Xenomorphs won the Engineers their war, but their natural instinct to grow and prosper resulted in the complete infestation of the Engineers. No matter what became of the Engineers, the Xenomorphs inevitably won out, and remained for millions of years, lurking in the darkest corners of the universe. One such specimen was discovered by Shang Tsung, who used it as a pawn in his Mortal Kombat tournament. But one of the biggest things about Xenomorphs is that they cannot be controlled, now matter how powerful their slaver seems to be.

- Special Moves -

_Head Bite:_ The Xenomorph grabs the opponent by the head, and performs a head bite.  
_Acid Blood: _The Xenomorph cuts itself with its tail, and flings its acidic blood at the opponent, burning them.  
_Pounce:_ The Xenomorph performs a pounce attack, digging its claws into the opponents flesh.

- X-Ray move - The Xenomorph lashes its hands out and grips the opponent's head, and unhooks its inner jaws right into their skull, cracking it. The opponent stumbles away slightly as the Xenomorph releases them, but the Xenomorph slaps the opponent in the chest with its tail, breaking their rib cage. The attack knocks the opponent down.

- Fatalities -

_Tail Up_: The Xenomorph restrains the opponent, and then drives its tail right up the opponent's ass. As the opponent wails in agony, the tail moves further up through the body and out of the opponent's mouth. As the Xenomorph lets go, the opponent falls over, dead, and the Xenomorph screeches in victory.

_Hived: _The Xenomorph hisses as a facehugger scurries up from the shadows and jumps onto the opponent's face. The opponent struggles for a few moments before passing out. The screen fades to black very briefly before showing the opponent cocooned in the Xenomorph Hive. As the opponent comes to, they suddenly start convulsing and screaming until a chestburster erupts from the opponent, killing them.

- Babality - A teddy bear is shown briefly, and then starts shaking until a chestburster erupts from it. The chestburster hisses at the camera, before curling up around the teddy bear, snuggling it.

- Battle Intro - The Xenomorph sits in fetal position, before getting up slowly, facing the opponent, and hissing aggressively.

- Victory Pose - The Xenomorph crouches as it inspects its fallen foe. Assured of its victory, the Xenomorph lets out a triumphant screech.

- Stage - The Derelict (from _Alien_)

- Ending - Like many others before him, Shang Tsung failed at keeping the Xenomorph under control. The rampant parasite slaughtered its way through the Outworld forces until it came upon Shao Kahn, surviving the emperor's power until it reduced him to a bloody mess. While wounded greatly, Shao Kahn still lived, but rather than finish its prey, the Xenomorph displayed a particular level of intelligence. It cocooned Shao Kahn in its new nest, which had once been Shao Kahn's throne room, and used the emperor as its first harvest. From Shao Kahn's body, a new breed of Xenomorph was born, more vicious and unstoppable as before. Independent and free of all weakness, the Xenomorphs will strike out from the darkness all across the realms.

**I know this wasn't requested, but its one that I had really wanted to do. **


	6. Juliet Starling

**Juliet Starling**

- Franchise - _Lollipop Chainsaw_

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 - Cheerleader uniform_  
_

- Costume 2 - Normal, yet sexy, attire_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Juliet Starling is a cheerleader for the San Romero Knights at San Romero High School, and secret zombie huntress. When Juliet turned eighteen, her hometown became subjected to a zombie outbreak. Fortunately, Juliet sprang into action before Raiden could do anything about it, and was impressed by the young girl's heroism against the Netherrealm wraiths. After saving her hometown from the undead, Juliet was approached by Raiden, who revealed to her that the infestation was actually the work of Quan Chi, the vile sorcerer of the Netherrealm. Fearign that Quan Chi would attempt another attack, Juliet agreed to represent Earthrealm in the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament.

- Special Moves -

_Chainsaw Blaster:_ Juliet fires the Chainsaw Blaster, an eight-round rocket launcher, at her opponent.  
_Chainsaw Swipe: _Juliet delivers an uppercut with her chainsaw.

- X-Ray move - Juliet revs up her chainsaw, and drives it into the opponent's gut. The chainsaw tears apart at the opponent's insides, spraying blood everywhere and tearing apart the opponent's torso bones. She then yanks the chainsaw out and spins around, smacking the blunt end of the power tool against the opponent's skull, shattering it, and the opponent falls back.

- Fatalities -

_Lollipop Uppercut_: Juliet readies her chainsaw and drives it through her opponent's stomach. She then cuts the opponent in half upward. Juliet turns around and winks at the screen.

_Lolli-POP!: _Juliet hands her opponent a lollipop. The opponent hesitently takes it, and Juliet watches happily as they are enjoying it. The camera focuses on the opponent for a few moments, but that pans back to reveal Juliet pointing the Chainsaw Blaster at the opponent's head. Before the opponent even notices, Juliet fires the blaster, blowing the opponent's head off. Shielding her eyes from the blast, Juliet blinks at her opponent, and then smirks at the camera.

- Babality - Baby Juliet flails her pom-poms around, attempting to do a cheer, but she stumbles and falls, crying.

- Battle Intro - Juliet dances onto the stage, waving her pom-poms and performing a cheer. The cheer ends with her saying she's gonna kill the opponent, and she takes out her chainsaw.

- Victory Pose - Juliet swings the chainsaw over her shoulder and giggles, taking a lollipop and putting it in her mouth.

- Stage - San Romero High School

- Stage Fatality - The opponent is knocked off the roof of the high school and into the zombie infested streets below. The opponent then suffers a gruesome fate as the ravenous zombies tear them apart.

- Ending - After defeating Shao Kahn, Juliet was able to take a breather. A brief one anyway. Quan Chi appeared, taking the severed head of her boyfriend Nick to the Netherrealm and leaving Juliet to contend with a hoarde of zombies. Unfazed, Juliet cut her way through them, and with help from the ninja spectre Scorpion, she was able to get to the Netherrealm. The zombie slayer and ghost ninja joined forces to confront Quan Chi, who was preparing to use Nick's head as part of a ritual of unknown purposes. Outnumbered by the two warriors, Quan Chi was reduced to a bloody mess, and Juliet was happily reunited with Nick. In gratitude for their help in avenging his family and clan, Scorpion sent the two lovers back to San Romero, where they could finally put the grueling ordeal behind them.

**As requested by gossipgrrl. This was a little difficult, since I've never played _Lollipop Chainsaw_. Hope it was satisfying.**


	7. Master Chief

**Master Chief**

- Franchise - The _Halo _franchise

- Race - Human/genetic augment/cyborg

- Costume 1 - The way he always is_  
_

- Costume 2 - Emile-A239_  
_

- In-Game Bio - John-177, better known as the Master Chief, is a cybernetic super soldier and a famed hero in the UNSC. In a distant future, humanity comes under attack by a theocratic league of alien races called the Covenant, who declared war on the human race for being affronts to their gods, the Forerunners. During the final battle of the war, the Master Chief destroyed the Arc, the ultimate weapon of the Forerunners, and he and his faithful AI sidekick, Cortana, attempted to escape on the UNSC frigate, _Forward Unto Dawn_, though the escape went horribly wrong when the explosion from the Arc created a slipspace portal that took out an entire chunk out of the ship, with Master Chief and Cortana inside of it. Alive but stranded in deep space, the Chief went into hibernation while Cortana monitored him and awaited their rescue. What they didn't realize, however, was that the slipspace portal was so extreme, that it opened a portal to another universe; the _Forward Unto Dawn _crash landed on this universe's version of Earth, where it was found by the Shaolin monks. After being awakened from hibernation, Master Chief was approached by Raiden, who offered to return the Chief back to his own timeline if he helped them in battling the forces of Outworld in Mortal Kombat.

- Special Moves -

_Assault Rifle_: Master Chief fires his MA5 Assault Rifle at the opponent.  
_SMG_: Master Chief fires an SMG at the opponent. The special variant of this move has the Chief firing two SMGs.  
_Needler_: Master Chief shoots the needler at the opponent. This attack is unique in that, if used a certain amount of times during a round, it cannot be used again until the next battle.  
_Assault Bash_: Master Chief bashes his opponent with the assault rifle.

- X-Ray move - Master Chief takes a Covenant energy sword and stabs his opponent through the torso with it. As the opponent doubles over in pain, the Chief rams his knee up into the opponent's crotch, breaking their pelvis, similar to Sindel's X-Ray move. The opponent is now on their knees, and the Chief grips the handle of the energy sword, still imbedded in the opponent's torso, as he shoots the opponent at point blank with his SMG. The opponent is blown back by the gunshot, and the sword is wrenched out of their gut in the process.

- Fatalities -

_M41 SSR_: The Master Chief takes out an M41 SSR, aims it at his opponent, and fires, blowing the opponent to pieces. It's a relatively simple fatality, but it's definitely something the Master Chief would do.

_Rampancy: _The Master Chief pages Cortana, who responds by saying, "Aye aye, Chief." Suddenly, the ground beneath the Chief and his opponent is turned into a hard light field, and strand of energy restrain the opponent's arms, legs, and head. As the opponent struggles, Cortana slowly rises out of the hard light field, and smirks at the opponent. The energy strands suddenly start pulling at the opponent's limbs, who screams in pain as they are ripped apart.

_M808 Main Battle Tank_: The Master Chief calls for assistance, and to the opponent's surprise, a Scorpion rides up. The Master Chief watches as the tank blows the opponent apart, leaving only their head lying on the ground. The Scorpion then runs it over, reducing it to tiny chunks of flesh.

- Babality - Baby Chief looks around curiously for a few moments, before sitting down and activating a little holographic device. Cortana appears on it, and starts cooing the baby Chief, who giggles happily.

- Battle Intro - A AV-14 Attack VTOL swoops down, and the Master Chief jumps out of it and lands perfectly on his feet. He faces the opponent, and readies his weapon.

- Victory Pose - The camera zooms in on the Master Chief, who glances at the opponent, who is offscreen. He casually shoots at the opponent, and you can here them dropping dead.

- Stage - _Forward Unto Dawn_

- Stage Fatality - The player grabs the opponent, and tosses them out of the window overlooking Requiem. The opponent smashes through the window and is sucked into deep space. The opponent then dies from space exposure.

- Ending - Having settled his debt with Raiden by killing Shao Kahn, the Master Chief was ready to let the thunder god send him back to his own universe. But something was wrong to the Chief. During the battle, Cortana displayed symptoms of rampancy, and was nearing the end of her life. Unwilling to go without saving Cortana, John sought help from the Special Forces. Jax Briggs, while unfamiliar with the future technology, was willing to help the man who saved Earthrealm from Outworld. After extensive work, Jax was able to reverse Cortana's condition, freeing her of her rampancy. His companion saved, the Chief bid goodbye to the warriors of Earthrealm, as Raiden reached out across the multiverse to send the Chief back home, where he would be met with new challenges...

**As requested by Guest (seriously?). I didn't see any harm in adding an extra fatality. After all, it's Master Chief. There were multiple options for him. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Mordin Solus

**Mordin Solus**

- Franchise - The _Mass Effect _franchise

- Race - Salarian

- Costume 1 - Normal attire_  
_

- Costume 2 - Cerberus colors_  
_

- In-Game Bio - In a galaxy far, far away, but one different in the context you're probably thinking of after this statement, a number of interstellar species live alongside each other. One of these races are the Salarians, warm-blooded amphibians native to the planet Sur'Kesh. One of the most famous members of this species is Professor Mordin Solus, a brilliant scientist, yet also a competent soldier due to his membership in the Salarian Special Tasks Group earlier in his life. Mordin believes in acting in the best interests of the galaxy; his scientific work is governed by strong moral standards and unquestionable respect for all forms of life. In one of the biggest turning points in his life, Mordin was approached by the fames Commander Shepard to take part in a mission to save humanity from an evil race called the Collectors. Mordin succeeded in helping Shepard stop the aliens, and later joined forces with Shepard again to cure the genophage virus that plagued the warrior-like Krogan. Mordin gave his life to complete the mission, but it was not the end of him. In the Earthrealm universe, the wind god Fujin reached out across the multiverse to locate Mordin's soul and resurrected him in Earthrealm. This action strained Fujin, temporarily robbing him of his strength, and stranding Mordin in Earthrealm.

- Special Moves -

_Incinerate_: Mordin fires an explosive plasma round at the opponent, setting them ablaze.  
_Cryo Blast_: Mordin fires a blast of super cooled atomic particles that freezes the opponent solid, just like Sub-Zero's ice blast.  
_Heavy Pistol_: Mordin fires his heavy pistol at the opponent. The gunshot has something of a shotgun effect. Cannot be charged like Stryker's pistols.  
_Neural Shock_: Mordin fires an electric shock that paralyzes organic enemies for a brief amount of time. The special variant of this move is Overload, which applies damage along with paralysis.

- X-Ray move - Mordin takes out a handheld dartgun and fires a chemical infectent into the opponent. The infectant overwhelms the opponent's bloodstream, poisoning their blood and causing extreme pain. As the opponent is distracted by the pain, Mordin activates his omni-blade and cuts it across the opponent's face, slashing their face, drawing blood, and cracking their skull.

- Fatalities -

_Merciful_: Akin to Thane's fatality move on Nasanna in _Mass Effect 2_, Mordin fires his pistol into the opponent's abdomen at point blank range. As the opponent slowly dies, Mordin gently lays them on the ground, placing their arms over their chest, and closes their eyelids, giving them somewhat of a peaceful death. Not gruesome, but Mordin has never really been the brutal type.

_Krogan Incoming!: _Mordin takes out his pistol and prepares to shoot his opponent, but blinks in confusion when the stage starts shaking. He turns around, and either Urdnot Wrex or Grunt appears charging at him from behind, roaring with rage. Mordin quickly jumps out of the way, and the Krogan plows into the opponent, running them down and resorting them to a bloody mess. As Mordin watches the Krogan run off, he glances down at the opponent, who is alive but horribly wounded. Mordin ends the opponent's suffering by shooting them in the head.

- Babality - Baby Mordin sits down, cooing innocently, and pulls out a plushie of Urdnot Bakara. He snuggles it happily.

- Battle Intro - Mordin is seen working on his omni-tool, and glances up to face the opponent. He tampers with his omni-tool briefly before drawing his gun, saying remorsefully, "Has to be done. No other choice."

- Victory Pose - As the opponent falls in defeat, Mordin nods in satisfaction. He then turns on his omni-tool to record his success, while humming the tune of Scientist Salarian.

- Stage - The Central Chamber in the Collector base (the Human-Reaper is seen looming in the background)

- Ending - After defeating Shao Kahn, Mordin finally learned the truth behind his resurrection. The races of Outworld were expanding at an overwhelming rate, and Raiden could do nothing to stop it, as it would be against his vows as a guardian of the realms. To solve this problem, Raiden had Fujin, who had studied the multiverse for centuries, seek out a person who could develop a means of keeping the savage people of Outworld in check. In return for reversing the affects of his resurrection, Mordin agreed to develop a new genophage virus, one that would work on the Outworld races. With assistance from Special Forces, Mordin successfully created the Outworld genophage and released it upon Outworld, forever crippling its people and preventing further invasion attempts. Having fulfilled his part of the deal, Mordin willingly returned to the veil to rest.

**As requested by no one. Lol.**


	9. Spider-Man

**Spider-Man**

- Franchise - Marvel Universe

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 - Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_  
_

- Costume 2 - Symbiote Spider-Man_  
_

- In-Game Bio - The mind of Stan Lee is a wondrous one. The superheroes that populate the Marvel Universe have varied drastically over the years, both in powers and personality. But one of the most well known is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Orphaned after his parents died in a plane crash, young Peter Parker grew up a social outcast, with only his best friend Gwen Stacy and Aunt May and Uncle Ben as support. One fateful day, while taking a field trip to Oscorp, Peter was bitten by a radioactive induced spider that eventually gave him spider powers. Initially, Peter used these abilities for personal gain so he could impress his longtime crush, Mary Jane Watson. But when his irresponsible antics result in the death of his uncle, Peter decides to use his powers to take the responsibility of a hero, protecting New York from vile enemies such as Doctor Octopus and Venom. Throughout his career, Spider-Man has allied with various teams, such as the Avengers and the X-Men. But this time, he finds himself allying with the most unlikely caste of warriors when an evil realm called Outworld launches a full scale invasion of Earthrealm.

- Special Moves -

_Web Snare_: Spider-Man fires a volley of webbing at his opponent, ensnaring them and leaving them immobile before breaking out.  
_Web Punch_: Spider-Man fired a large ball of web that acts as a concussive shot.  
_Web Swing_: Spider-Man fires a strand of web and swings towards the opponent, nailing them right in the face.  
_Web Pull_: Spider-Man fires web strands at the opponents feet and pulls them out from under them, causing them to fall flat on their backs.

- X-Ray move - Spider-Man kicks the opponent away, and once they are far enough, he shoots two web strands at their chest, and swings them head first into the ground, breaking their skull. He does it again, but in the opposite direction. He then swings them around in circles above his head before releasing the web, sending the opponent flying.

- Fatalities -

_In the Spider's Web_: Spider-Man weaves a large spider web that the opponent becomes stuck to. As they struggle, Spider-Man makes a large web snare and starts pulling back on it like a slingshot. Once he has gone back far enough, Spider-Man launches himself at the opponent, and he hits them so hard they are pulverized into a mess of gore, some of it still stuck to the web.

_Like the Wings of a Fly - RIP: _Spider-Man lifts the opponent above his head, and with all his strength, he rips them clean in half, just like he does to Wolverine in _Web of Shadows_.

Perfect Carnage: This fatality can only be done if Spider-Man is wearing the black suit. Basically, a bunch of symbiote tendrils come out of Spider-Man's suit and entangle the opponent, draining them of their bodily fluids. Eventually, the opponent is reduced to a dead husk, which is dropped to the floor with a thud as Spider-Man stands, breathing heavily as if the attack had a strain on him.

- Babality - Baby Spider-Man looks at the camera, and then fires two web strands at it and pulls it toward him. The camera lens hits him right in the forehead, and he starts bawling.

- Battle Intro - Spider-Man swings in to face the opponent, saying "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is ready to go!"

- Victory Pose - After his opponent collapses, Spider-Man hears the sound of someone yelling for help, and swings off into action.

- Stage - On top of a moving train, like in _Spider-Man 2_.

- Stage Fatality - The player knocks the opponent off of the train, and they fall several meters before crashing into a car. Stan Lee than walks up, and upon seeing the condition of his car, he yells "What the hell?"

- Ending - Without a doubt, Shao Kahn and every Outworld fiend was the most difficult foe Spider-Man ever encountered. When he defeated Shao Kahn after a long and difficult struggle, Spider-Man was approached by Raiden. The thunder god praised Spider-Man, and revealed to him that the other gods had initially considered bringing in more experienced heroes, like the Avengers. But Raiden, seeing great potential in Spider-Man, recommended him instead. His hopes and confidence strengthened by the thunder god's words, Spider-Man grew into more of a hero than he ever was. Other heroes would respect him, and villains would fear him.

**This has been a repeatedly requested entry. I'm not much of a Spider-Fan, so I hope this is somewhat satisfactory.**


	10. Samus Aran

**Samus Aran**

- Franchise - The _Metroid _series

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 - Regular power suit_  
_

- Costume 2 - Fusion Suit_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Samus Aran is an ex-Galactic Federation soldier who was orphaned as a child when the Space Pirates, an integalactic terrorist syndicate, bombarded her home planet. She was found and raised by a friendly race of avians known as the Chozo, who genetically enhanced her so that she could survive the harsh ecosystem of the Chozo home planet, Zebes. After leaving the Federation, Samus turned into an intergalactic bounty hunter, usually fitted with a powered armor suit with weapons that include beams and missiles. Throughout her career, Samus has executed missions given to her by the Galactic Federation while hunting the Space Pirates and their leader, Ridley, along with the parasitic energy-draining organisms called Metroids. But now, Samus has been approached by a rather mysterious client, who has pointed her in the direction of Outworld and its ruler: Shao Kahn. Not questioning her client's motivations, Samus accepts.

- Special Moves -

_Power Beam_: Samus fires a plasma blast from her arm cannon. This attack can be charged to increase damage and velocity.  
_Absolute Zero Cannon_: Samus' arm cannon grows larger, and she fires a concentrated blast of ice that freezes the opponent.  
_Missile Launcher_: Samus fires a missile from her arm cannon at the opponent; the special variant of this is a homing missile that is unavoidable, but can be blocked.  
_Morph Ball_: Samus can transform into the morph ball and role around, either ramming into the opponent or leaving bombs.  
_Flamethrower_: Samus fires her arm cannon upwards, releasing a volley of flame. This is used against opponents that are jumping towards her.  
_Grapple Beam_: Samus fires the grapple beam, which is used as a whip; the special variant results in the grapple beam sticking to the opponent, and Samus slams them around, similar to Sindel's hair attack.

- X-Ray move - Samus fires a missile that launches the opponent up into the air. She performs a screw attack against them in midair, fracturing their spine, ribcage, and limbs. She then delivers a swift roundhouse kick to the opponent's head, cracking their skull, and they impact hard on the ground.

- Fatalities -

_Zero Laser_: Samus fires her Zero Laser, just like her final smash in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. However, this is much more graphic, as the opponent is torn apart at the molecular level, and screams in agony as they are vaporized molecule by molecule. Once the laser has finished firing, the opponent is nowhere in sight, and Samus' suit flashes before discarding, revealing her in her zero suit. She then stares at the camera with little expression.

_Grapple Execution: _Samus whips out her grapple beam, which raps around the opponent's waste. As the opponent struggles, Samus gives a sharp tug, the the beam cuts through the opponent, cutting them in half. The opponent's torso is still convulsing in pain, and Samus walks over slowly and brings her foot down on the opponent's skull, crushing it.

- Babality - Baby Samus crawls around in circles, quickly gaining speed until she is in her morph ball form, moving around at super sonic speed.

- Battle Intro - Her same introduction from_ Super Smash Bros_. A teleportation pad appears, bringing Samus into the stage.

- Victory Pose - Samus' Power Suit dissapears, revealing her in her zero suit. She looks at the opponent with her hand on her hip, clearly unimpressed. She looks back at the camera, muttering "Is that all?"

- Stage - Tourian (the Mother Brain is battling the Super Metroid in the background)

- Stage Fatality - The player kicks the opponent into the background, where they are caught by the Mother Brain, who bashes the Super Metroid around with the opponent clenched in is fist. The Mother Brain then hurls the opponent at the Metroid, knocking both into a corner. Growling menacingly, the Mother Brain charges up its eye beam and unleashed it, annihilating the Metroid and the opponent. The Mother Brain then howls in victory.

- Ending - Samus Aran has finally killed Shao Kahn and settled her debt, but as she awaits her payment, she becomes aware of the deceit. Samus had just been another soul that Shang Tsung randomly pulled into his plot to overthrow Shao Kahn. The sorcerer never actually expected Samus Aran to destroy the emperor so easily. Fearing the power of Samus' suit, Shang Tsung attempted to steal it for himself, but failed and was killed. Impressed with her technology, Samus was asked by Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade to join the Special Forces. Samus refused, but did promise to keep in touch, proactively working against threats that could potentially endanger all life in the galaxy.

**As requested by NexusMan101. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Tyrande Whisperwind

**Tyrande Whisperwind**

- Franchise - _World of Warcraft_

- Race - Night Elf

- Costume 1 - Tyrande's battle garb (consists of a brown brezierre, bikini bottom, and shoulder pads, all lined with shiny silver metal. Her hair is blue here.)_  
_

- Costume 2 - White gown (her hair is green hear)_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Tyrande Whisperwind is a principal inhabitant of the realm of Azeroth, an isolated realm populated by numerous humanoid races. Tyrande in particular is the most prominent leader of the Night Elves, as the chosen high priestess of the goddess Elune, the former general of the night elf sentinels, and the current head of the Sisterhood of Elune. Together with her lifelong mate, the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, she has represented the highest leadership of the Night Elves since the fall of Queen Azshara and the Highborne caste ten thousand years ago. Near the end of the war with Archimonde and the Undead, Tyrande united the many races of Azeroth to take down the Burning Legion, ending a centuries long conflict in the process. Tyrande then founded the Alliance, but vanishes sometime later and spent the next several years in isolation. When Tyrande finally emerged, she departed from Azeroth with Malfurion and her longtime friend Maiev Shadowsong, traveling to Earthrealm around the time of Shang Tsung's tournament. For reasons unknown at the time, Tyrande and her companions entered the tournament, representing their own realm.

- Special Moves -

_Cleave_: Tyrande cleaves her opponent with her sword, harshly damaging them  
_Searing Arrow_: Tyrande shoots a flaming arrow at her opponent; the spacial variant of this involves her shooting three arrows at once.  
_Moonfire_: Tyrande unleashes a Moonfire blast upon the opponent, burning and searing them violently.  
_Owl Scout_: Tyrande conjures a luminescent green owl scout, which flies at the opponent and explodes against them in a fury of green light.  
_Mystic Barrier_: Tyrande creates a magical shield that can absorb incoming projectiles, but cannot redirect them.  
_Tyrande's Staff_: Tyrande takes her staff and spins around in a circle, hitting the opponent with her staff if they are close enough.  
_Blinding Light_: Tyrande creates a flash of light that temporarily blinds the opponent.

- X-Ray move - Tyrande drives her heal into the side of the opponent's leg, breaking their knee and causing them to stumble forward. She then takes an arrow and impales it down throug their back and out their chest, breaking through the spine and several ribs. She then slams her bow into the side of the opponent's face, breaking their nose and propelling them across the stage.

- Fatalities -

_Arrow of Destiny_: Tyrande takes her sword and cuts off the opponent's legs, sending them falling to the ground. They try to crawl away, but she places her foot on their stomachs to hold them in place. Readying her bow, she pulls the arrow back, and it begins to ignite with fire. She then fires the arrow into the opponent's chest, and she backs away as the arrow envelops the opponent in flames, turning them to ash.

_Starfall: _Tyrande calls down a number of searing hot falling stars that rapidly pulverize and incinerate the opponent until there is nothing left but a smoldering corpse.

- Babality - Tyrande sniffles and is about to cry, until her pet Frostsaber comes up, making her happy. The Frostsaber then playfully licks at her, and she giggles in delight.

- Battle Intro - Tyrande rides in on the back of her Frostsaber, dismounting and readying her weapons for battle.

- Victory Pose - Tyrande elegantly stands over her fallen opponent, her hands folded behind her back. She stares up as a heavenly light shines down on her, illuminating her in divine energies.

- Stage - Darnassus City

- Ending - While her two companions failed at succeeded beyond Shang Tsung, Tyrande was able to battle her way through the hordes of warriors and eventually face down Shao Kahn. After confronting nightmarish forces such as Archimonde and the Burning Legion, the Emperor of Outworld hardly fazed Tyrande, who struck him down in mortal kombat. Having won the tournament, Tyrande was assailed with questions, each of them concerning her reason for entering the tournament. Tyrande revealed the whole truth to the amazed crowd. Having observed Shao Kahn's work for years, Tyrande discovered that once Shao Kahn had taken Earthrealm, Azeroth would surely be next. Deciding to end the emperor before his dark deeds could affect her beloved realm, Tyrande entered the tournament with the intention of restoring order to the realms. Tyrande Whisperwind had prevailed over the forces of evil once again.

**I figured I'd do a Warcraft character, since that is like the biggest PC game out there right now.**


	12. Iron Man

**Iron Man**

- Franchise - _Marvel_

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 - Mark VII_  
_

- Costume 2 - Mark I_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Tony Stark is a billionaire industrialist and inventor. He runs Stark Industries, originally started by his father, Howard Stark. While in Afghanistan doing a demonstration of one of his company's experimental missile defense systems, Tony was captured by a terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings. They ordered him to build the missile system for them. Instead Stark, with fellow captive Ho Yinsen, used their resources to build a suit of armor and make their escape. Returning to America, Stark improved his armor and becomes the invincible superhero, Iron Man. During his career as Iron Man, Tony's view on life has changed drastically due to traumatic and life changing encounters with certain enemies as well as his experiences with the Avengers. These experiences, despite the trauma they have inflicted, have changed him for the better, making him the ideal superhero, and when Shao Kahn invades Earthrealm, Stark does not hesitate to jump in to help those in need.

- Special Moves -

_Repulsor Blast_: Iron Man fires his repulsor beams at the opponent; the special variant of this attack involves him firing three repulsor beams at once, two from his hands and the third from his chest.  
_Spinning Uppercut_: Iron Man flies up and drills his opponent beneath the chin, knocking them up in the air; the special variant of this involves Iron Man nailing his opponent to the ground after he has knocked them upwards.  
_Flight and Fight_: Iron Man activates his prepulsors so that he is floating in midair. This may seem similar to Sindel's levitation, but unlike Sindel, Iron Man can return to the ground by pressing the Y (Xbox version) or Triange button (Playstation version). This causes Iron Man to draw his fist back and nail the opponent from above with it. If the button is held down, Iron Man charges his punch, putting more damage into the strike.  
_Wrist Lasers_: Iron Man fires a laser from his wrist. This attack drains power in Iron Man's suit, so if used repeatedly, the beam will get weaker each time. If not used, the laser will recharge. The special variant involves him firing lasers from both his wrists.  
_Shoulder Missile_: Iron Man fires three mini-rockets from his shoulder; the special variant involves him firing several at once, similar to how he did against the Chitauri in _The Avengers._

- X-Ray move - Iron Man draws his fist back, hitting it hard against the opponent's jaw, shattering their skull. He then fires two repulsor blasts at the opponent's chest, burning their flesh and shattering their bones, blowing them flat on their backs. He then opens up his missile launchers, firing a volley of mini-rockets at the opponent.

- Fatalities -

_Energy Expulsion_: Iron Man charges a repulsor blast in his chest, and unleashes it, burning a gaping hole right through the opponent's chest. The opponent gasps in shock and pain, unable to scream. They then fall to the ground, dead.

_Self-Destruct: _Tony's suit pieces fly off of him and latch onto the opponent, encasing them inside the suit. As they struggle to get out of it, Tony sets the suit to self-destruct with the opponent in it. Just like how he did to Aldrich Killian in _Iron Man 3_, except here, they don't survive.

- Babality - Baby Iron Man's helmet opens up, revealing Baby Tony's face. He tries to fly, but his prepulsors flicker before going dead, causing Iron Infant to fall on his metal behind and start crying.

- Battle Intro - Iron Man flies onto the stage, slowing down as he nears the ground and landing carefully in front of the opponent. He says, "Alright, let's go!"

- Victory Pose - Iron Man's helmet opens up, and Tony pages JARVIS, asking a quesiton that varies each time. Sometimes he will ask JARVIS to schedule a date with Pepper, tell Pepper that he'll be running late tonight, call Nick Fury and tell him the problem is solved, etc.

- Stage - Stark Tower (during the Chitauri invasion)

- Stage Fatality - The player knocks the opponent off of the tower, and as they fall, they are caught in midair and eaten by a Leviathan.

- Ending - Iron Man had defeated Shao Kahn, but the ordeal had affected him greatly. His battle against the forces of Outworld added with the war against Loki and the Chitauri made Tony paranoid over the possibility of otherworldly attacks. He regained his contact with SHIELD, despite his distaste for their methods, and used his company's technology to speed up the agency's own tech with greatest efficiency. With their combined minds, Tony and SHIELD successfully prevented an invasion attempt by the Mad Titan, Thanos, before he could make Earthrealm aware of his presence. Tony Stark's actions would eventually lead to an era of peace and prosperity.

**My little brother requested that I make biographies of the Avengers from the Avengers movie. Since it is agonizingly difficult to say no to the kid, I thought why the hell not. Here, I'm posting the Avenger bios in the order that they appear in the movies.**


	13. The Hulk

**The Hulk**

- Franchise - _Marvel_

- Race - Human/super soldier hybrid

- Costume 1 - Regular green Hulk

- Costume 2 - Red Hulk

- In-Game Bio - Bruce Banner is a gifted scientist, one of the greatest of his generation. He was one of many who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America decades before, but exposure to high levels of gamma radiation instead of vita-rays like the original serum had, resulted in Banner transforming into a super powerful man-creature known as the Hulk. At first, Banner was unable to control the transformations, but through training and practice had managed to attain some level of control. Banner's consciousness is buried within the Hulk's, and can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a very limited extent. Despite its benefits, such as helping the Avengers save New York from Loki and the Chitauri, Banner views his transformation as a curse and continues searching for a way to get rid of it. Despite this, he is forced to trigger the Hulk in self-defense when Earthrealm is once again threatened by a force from another world, this time in the form of Shao Kahn and the Outworld armies.

- Special Moves -

_Hulk Smash!_: The Hulk bashes his fists against the ground, making shockwaves that ripple through the ground and send the opponent flying backwards.  
_Tremor_: The Hulk stomps his foot on the ground, creating a tremor that traps the opponent in the ground temporarily, leaving them open to attack.  
_Hulk Tackle!: _The Hulk rushes at the opponent and tackles them, beating them repeatedly; the special variant of this involves the Hulk grabbing the opponent by the head and driving them into the ground, inflicting twice the amount of damage as the regular Hulk Tackle.

- X-Ray move - The Hulk grabs the opponent by the legs, crushing them in his grip, and starts smashing them around the floor, just like Loki in _The Avengers_. The final smash is harder than the others and shatters the opponent's spine and skull. After smashing them repeatedly, the Hulk lifts them up, stares at them momentarily, before tossing them away.

- Fatalities -

_Hulk the Strongest There Is!_: The Hulk grabs the opponent by the head and legs with both his hands, and tears them in half with a roar. The opponent screams in agony, but it is quickly silenced when the Hulk drives their torso head first into the ground, driving their head into the floor and drowning out their screams.

_Not in the Face, Not in the Face!: _The Hulk draws his fist back, and bashes it right into the opponent's face. The punch is so powerful that it unleashes a shockwave that smashes the opponent to pieces. The Hulk then roars loudly.

- Babality - Baby Hulk lets out a scream, and starts throwing a tantrum, bashing his little fists against the ground. The ground shakes lightly as he does this.

- Battle Intro - Bruce Banner walks onto the stage, and starts changing. Soon, he turns green and explodes out of his clothes, becoming the Hulk. The Hulk lets out a challenging roar to the opponent.

- Victory Pose - The Hulk looks upwards and lets out a loud roar, before slamming his fists into the ground and glaring at the camera, growling deeply

- Stage - Streets of Harlem (the destruction from the battle between the Hulk and the Abomination is obvious)

- Ending - While the other Avengers were subdued by Shao Kahn's strength, the Hulk was able to beat the emperor into submission and end the centuries long cycle of Outworld victories over the realms. However, during the battle, something in the Hulk had changed. Having been infused with the power of magic during his battle against the Outworld forces, Bruce Banner found that he could transform to and from the Hulk at will, and has full, complete control over his form. His newly combined wit and strength made him more formidable than before, and despite the prejudice his transformation would gain from others in his life, Bruce was content with his situation, and would make do with it.

**Part 2 of the Avengers pack. Next up, Black Widow.**


	14. Black Widow

**Black Widow**

- Franchise - _Marvel_

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 - Regular (her hair is longer here like it is in Iron Man 2, cuz I think she looks hotter that way)_  
_

- Costume 2 - Yelena Belova (blonde Black Widow)_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Agent Natasha Romanoff is easily the greatest SHIELD has to offer. Possessing a wide variety of skills and wit, Ms. Romanoff, better known by her codename of the Black Widow, is the leading operative in SHIELD's elite shadow division, with her close friend and comrade Hawkeye trailing her from second. The Widow was a key player in the formation of the Avengers, as she monitored numerous advocates for the Avengers Initiative prior to Loki's attempted invasion of Earthrealm. During said invasion, the Widow became a member of the Avengers herself, despite not having any powers or superhuman abilities. Her past life is shrouded in mystery, with only a select few having been able to gain enough trust from her to fill them in on that subject. No matter where she came from or who she really is for that matter, her martial arts skills added with a competent scientific mind and interrogational skills make her a worthy asset to both SHIELD and the Avengers, and Earthrealm will need those skills in order to stop a certain emperor from taking over.

- Special Moves -

_Widow's Bite_: The Black Widow will fire a shock of electricity from her Widow's Bite, a wrist mounted weapon; the special variant of this attack involves the Widow firing a long-range spark of electricity.  
_Glock 26_: The Black Widow shoots two Glock 26 pistols at the opponent; the special variant of this is similar to Stryker's pistols, with the Widow firing off multiple shots.  
_Taser Discs_: The Widow throws two discs at the opponent's feet, and they send electrical shocks up the opponent, damaging them and leaving them vulnerable to attack.  
_Flashbang_: The Widow tosses a flashbang grenade that stuns the opponent; the special variant involves her leaping at the opponent after the grenade goes off, wrapping her legs around their neck while pumping the Widow's Bite into their neck, forcing them onto their knees.

- X-Ray move - The Widow dashes at the opponent and, at the last second, slides underneath their legs, nailing them in the crotch with her foot along the way. The opponent double over as the Widow leaps up onto their back and takes out a garrote, wrapping it around their neck. She then strangles the opponent, squeezing their larynx and shattering their neck. She then rams her knee right into the opponent's spine, shattering it and causing them to fall onto the ground.

- Fatalities -

_The Widow's Venom_: The Widow takes out a combat knife from her belt, and restrains the struggling opponent, slitting their throat. The opponent coughts and gags as they bleed to death, while the Widow pages Fury, saying "Target neutralized."

_Widow-Cycle: _The Widow makes a back-flip as a SHIELD motorcycle races in. She jumps onto it, racing around the opponent, and then racing at them at full speed, running them down.

- Babality - Baby Black Widow sees her gun lying on the floor, and picks it up. She struggles to aim it at the camera, and when she pulls the trigger, the gunshot hits the camera and causes it to fall onto the ground, pointing sideways at the Widow, who giggles in satisfaction.

- Battle Intro - The Black Widow rides in on a SHIELD motorcycle, getting off right in front of the opponent. She gets off the motorcycle, which then drives away on autopilot.

- Victory Pose - The Black Widow puts her hand on her hip as she stares down at her opponent. She then pages Fury, saying "Target neutralized. Time to disappear." She throws a smoke grenade, shielding herself from vision, and once the smoke clears, she is gone.

- Stage - The Warehouse where she beat the crap out of those Russian terrorists.

- Stage Fatality - The player takes the hooked chain that the Widow tied the Russian to in the movie, but instead of wrapping it around the opponent's ankles, the player impales the book through the opponent's back. As the opponent struggles in pain, the player tosses them down a hole with the hook still attached. The opponent is then hung by the hook, killing them.

- Ending - Unlike her fellow Avengers, who relied sorely on their own powers and might, the Black Widow relied on her skill and tactics to overcome Shao Kahn. She stealthily picked off each of the emperor's warriors until the emperor himself was left alone, and outmaneuvered his strikes until he to was terminated. Natasha has succeeded, but her work was far from over. While fighting in the war against Shao Kahn, she had been observing the other warriors that had partaken in the ordeal. She forwarded this information to Nick Fury, who was impressed and amazed by the potential. The Avengers Initiative grew in ranks as formidable figures such as Sub-Zero, Smoke, Scorpion, even Johnny Cage were approached and recruited by the Director. The Special Forces had even developed a stronger association to SHIELD that was never there before. Even when saving the world, the Widow always knew how to find the most interesting faces.

**The fatalities in this one were difficult to come up with. The first one just seems like something that the Widow would do, while the second one I came up with on my own. I know it wasn't perfect, but since we never actually see Black Widow performing any creative fatalities other than gunshots, I thought I'd come up with one on my own. Anyways, the next Avenger will be Thor.**


	15. Thor

**Thor**

- Franchise - _Marvel_

- Race - Asgardian

- Costume 1 - Caped armor_  
_

- Costume 2 - Uncaped sleeveless armor_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Thor Odinson is the crown prince of the realm of Asgard, the legendary god of thunder from Norse mythology, and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth, a title that has already been taken by many. Thor is of the Asgardians, a race of human-like beings possessing incredible lifespans and supernatural powers. They visited Earthrealm centuries ago during a war with a race of barbarians known as the Frost Giants, and were worshiped as diets by the Norse cultures of the world. It wasn't until present day when the Asgardians made themselves known again; Thor had been banished there for his reckless actions against the Frost Giants, and this started off a chain of events that eventually led to Thor's involvement in the Avengers to stop his brother Loki from taking over Earthrealm. Thor's own unique power comes from the mystical war hammer Mjolnir, which controls the weather and enhanced Thor's superhuman strength to higher levels. When Shao Kahn starts his invasion of Earthrealm, Thor's brother Loki, adamant at getting revenge for his failure to take Earthrealm, heads there once again to kill Shao Kahn and usurp his followers. Dedicated to protecting Earth and stopping his brother, Thor follows Loki to Earthrealm.

- Special Moves -

_Put the Hammer Down_: Thor slams his hammer into the ground, creating a small electric shockwave that damages the opponent if near.  
_Lightning Bolt_: Thor points Mjolnir at the opponent and fires a bolt of lightning.  
_Cyclone_: Thor twirls Mjolnir, creating a small whirlwind with spins the opponent around in midair, leaving them vulnerable to attack.  
_Dashing Strike_: Thor's body becomes enveloped in lightning, and he warp dashes at the opponent, slamming into them with great force.  
_Hammer Throw_: Thor throws Mjolnir at the opponent, and it then comes back to him, hitting the opponent again on the way back.  
_Frigga's Blessing_: Thor lifts Mjolnir above his head, drawing lightning into it. This isn't really an attack, but more of a cheat move. It causes Thor's strength to rise, making his attacks more powerful and cause more damage. The added strength diminishes after thirty seconds, and the player must wait another thirty seconds to perform the technique again. The technique can't be performed if Thor has already been given the extra power.

- X-Ray move - Thor hammers his opponent in the face, fracturing the skull. As the opponent stumbles around from the strike, Thor throws Mjolnir at their back, cracking the spine.

- Fatalities -

_Mjolnir's Wrath_: Thor twirls his hammer around, creating a huge whirlwind that picks up the opponent and spins them around in midair. Thor races at them, hammer sparking with electricity, and smashes it against them, smashing them to pieces. Thor then descends to the ground, the tornado vanishing.

_Odin's Horse: _Thor lifts his hammer up into the air, and the sky crackles with lightning as a flash of light appears. Odin emerges from the darkness on the back of his horse, gallantly looming over the opponent. The king of the Norse gods points his staff at the opponent, unleashing a blast of energy that vaporizes the opponent. Odin than teleports away from the stage.

- Babality - Baby Thor takes out a toy squeeky hammer, and starts hitting at the ground with it, giggling happily at the squeaking noise it makes.

- Battle Intro - A Bifrost portal opens, teleporting Thor to the stage. He faces the opponent, yelling "For Asgard!"

- Victory Pose - Thor points his hammer upwards, drawing lightning in it. It is similar to Raiden's victory pose, except the lightning courses down from the hammer to the rest of Thor's body.

- Stage - The Bifrost Bridge

- Ending - Thor clashes hammers with Shao Kahn, eventually defeating the emperor and saving Earthrealm yet again. Once the battle was over, Thor confronted Loki, capturing his former brother before he could make another getaway. When Thor's fellow Asgardians came to retrieve Loki, the Elder Gods suddenly appeared before them. The divine beings were impressed by Thor, finding his actions during the battle against Outworld to be more heroic than Raiden's. Raiden on the other hand had lost favor and the faith of many of his former allies, especially Liu Kang. Blaming Raiden for the death of their allies at the hands of Queen Sindel, Liu Kang requested that the Elder Gods replaced Raiden with Thor as the protector of Earthrealm. They complied, and Thor went on to become a better guardian that Raiden ever was. As for Raiden, the former god slowly lost what little sanity he had left, and became twisted in solitude, promising vengeance.

**Thor bio complete. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Loki

**Loki**

- Franchise - _Marvel_

- Race - Frost Giant/Asgardian hybrid

- Costume 1 - Appearance in _The Avengers_, but with no helmet (cuz personally, he looks like an idiot when he's wearing it)_  
_

- Costume 2 - Same as before, just with the helmet_  
_

- In-Game Bio - Loki Laufeyson is the son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim whose war against the Asgardians introduced extraterrestrial life to Earthrealm. Shortly after his birth, Loki was abandoned due to his small size and was left to die. Found by the Asgardian king Odin, Loki was raised by Odin and his wife Frigga as the Asgardian prince, along with their biological son Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "god of mischief" due to his sorcery, wit, and knack for causing trouble among his people and many other races throughout the realms. When Loki learned the truth about his father, he made a plan to force Odin to banish Thor so he could become next in line to the throne. The first part of his plan worked well, but Thor returned from his exile in Earthrealm and ended Loki's reign of terror. After going into self-imposed exile following his defeat, Loki wondered the periphery of the universe until he came into contact with an alien warlord called Thanos, who offered Loki his army in exchange for recovering the Tesseract, a powerful Asgardian artifact that was being studied by SHIELD on Earthrealm. Loki's attempts at recovering the Tesseract and conquering Earthrealm failed, as his actions inadvertantly led to the formation of the superhero team, the Avengers. Once again defeated, Loki's mind becomes clouded with rage and thirst for vengeance, and he sees another opportunity at retribution when Shao Kahn invades Earthrealm.

- Special Moves -

_Chitauri Scepter_: Loki jerks the Chitauri Scepter he used in _The Avengers_, firing a blue energy blast at the opponent; the special variant involves him firing off three blasts at once.  
_Teleportation_: Loki teleports behind the opponent in a shimmer of light.  
_Asgardian Daggers_: Loki throws a dagger at the opponent; the special variant involves him throwing multiple daggers at once.  
_Mischief Makers_: Loki conjures a copy of himself that appears behind the opponent, and imitates Loki's attacks, creating something of a mirror assault against the opponent.  
_Jotun Blast_: Loki fires a torrent of cold at the opponent, encasing them in ice. Unlike Sub-Zero's ice blast, Loki's attack is not long-range, and only affects opponents if they are within sweeping range.

- X-Ray move - Loki teleports behind the opponent and thrusts his scepter, impaling it through the opponent's back, breaking their spine. He then flips the opponent over his head while they are still impaled against the scepter, smashing their skull against the ground.

- Fatalities -

_The Casket of Ancient Winters_: Like the name implies, Loki conjures the Casket of Ancient Winters that appeared in the _Thor _movie, and it fires a huge blast of snow and ice at the opponent. As the blast grows more powerful, Loki slowly morphs into his Frost Giant form. Eventually, the blats stops, and the opponent is left as a motionless ice statue, that slowly crumbles and falls apart. Loki is left breathing heavily, still clutching the Casket and in Frost Giant form, smiling sadistically.

_Asgardian Execution: _Loki swiftly cuts through the opponent's throat wit the bladed end of the Chitauri scepter, and then kicks at their torso, knocking it out from underneath the now disembodied head. Before the head can fall to the ground, Loki fires an energy blast at it, vaporizing it in midair.

- Babality - Baby Loki sits crisscross on the floor, putting his hands together and conjuring a ball of ice. Whenever the ball is formed, Loki turns into his Frost Giant form. The ball disappears, and Loki changes back to normal. He ten repeats the process over and over.

- Battle Intro - A blue beam of energy shoots down from the sky, and a portal forms from which Loki emerges, just like in _The Avengers_. He looks up, sneering at the opponent, saying "You will kneel before me!"

- Victory Pose - Loki laughs at his fallen opponent, saying "Pathetic mortal." He then stands tall and proud, holding is scepter upright.

- Stage - Jotunheim

- Ending - Loki had traveled to Earthrealm, intending to take advantage of Shao Kahn's invasion and usurp the throne from the Outworld emperor. Predictably, he was confronted by the Avengers, but this time Loki was prepared. He took back the Citauri Scepter from SHIELD, who had taken it after his attack on New York, and used it to control the minds of several Outworld warriors. While his slaves butchered the other Avengers, Loki found himself confronted by the allied forces of Thor, Raiden, and Liu Kang. Seemingly outnumbered, Loki was surprised when Mileena, Shao Kahn's own daughter, came to his aid, and together the two overwhelmed and destroyed the trio of warriors. Loki questioned Mileena's actions, and was both surprised and flattered to learn that the princess had grown smitten with him as she watched him do battle against his foes. Her devotion to Shao Kahn replaced by her affection for Loki, Mileena helped the exiled Asgardian prince destroy her father, and together the two became the king and queen of Earthrealm and Outworld. With Outworld's armies at their bidding, Loki and Mileena prepared to launch a great conquest against Asgard and the many realms that lay beyond the great void.

**Haha, Loki. How we love that sociopathic alien Norse god. I know he's a villain, but he was what made the Avengers who they were, so I would be an asshole not to include him here.**


	17. Hawkeye

**Hawkeye**

- Franchise - _Marvel_

- Race - Human

- Costume 1 - Appearance in _The Avengers__  
_

- Costume 2 - Appearance in _Thor__  
_

- In-Game Bio - Agent Clint Barton is master archer working for in the shadow division, a group of highly trained assassins under the employ of the global security agency, SHIELD. Like his comrade, the Black Widow, Agent Barton, also known by his codename of Hawkeye, is one of the most elite SHIELD agents ever. During the formation of the Avengers Initiative, Hawkeye was present during the sightings of numerous potential candidates, the most noteworthy being the first appearance of the thunder god Thor, whom Hawkeye briefly faced off against. When Thor's brother Loki attempted to conquer Earthrealm a year later, Hawkeye became an unwitting pawn in the mischief maker's scheme, falling victim to Loki's mind control and being forced to attack his fellow agents. He was later freed from Loki's control by the Black Widow, and helped the Avengers in bringing the invader down. Now, as Earthrealm is once again threatened by an outherworldy threat, Hawkeye does not hesitate to join the action.

- Special Moves -

_Arrow_: Hawkeye shoots an arrow at the opponent. The special variant involves him firing three arrows.  
_Explosive Arrow_: Hawkeye fires an arrow that impales against the opponent. If the player presses X (Xbox 360 variant) or the Square button (Playstation variant), the arrow will explode.  
_Bow Twirl_: Hawkeye spins his bow at the opponent, hitting them repeatedly.  
_Somersault Strike_: Hawkeye does a somersault move similar to Mileena. The special variant involves him firing a quick arrow at the opponent after he's somersaulted under them.

- X-Ray move - Hawkeye bashes the opponent across the face with his bow, cracking their skull and knocking them down. He then marches over and stomps his foot down on their spine, breaking it.

- Fatalities -

_Arrowed in Half_: Hawkeye shoots an arrow that impales through the opponent's torso. Then, like that heat inducing arrow in the movie, the arrow excused heat that melts the enemy's torso, melting them in half. The bisected opponent writhes around for a few moments before going still, dead.

_Piece by Piece: _Hawkeye fires two arrows, one through the opponent's eye, one through their chest, and one through their groin. Then, he detonates them one at a time: head, torso, pelvis in that order. In the end there's nothing but legs, which fall over.

- Babality - Baby Hawkeye tries to aim his bow and arrow, despite them being much bigger then he is. He then loses his balance and stumbles over on his back, shooting the arrow upwards, and it falls back down and strikes the ground inches from his head. Baby Hawkeye then sniffles at his failure and started crying.

- Battle Intro - Hawkeye fires a zipline onto the stage and slides down on his bow, getting into a fighting stance.

- Victory Pose - Hawkeye watches as his opponent collapses, and then aims his bow at the camera. He fires an arrow at it, and after it hits the camera, all the player can see is television static.

- Stage - The Mojave Facility (the device holding the Tesseract is seen in the background)

- Ending - Hawkeye was the only member of his team to escape from Shao Kahn, who proceeded to capture and imprison the other Avengers. To make matters worse, Shao Kahn had chosen to take Black Widow as his wife, thereby forcing a union between Earthrealm and Outworld. If the wedding went as planned, Earthrealm and Outworld would merge and Shao Kahn's victory would be absolute. Seemingly alone, Hawkeye started to give up hope, when he was approached by an unlikely ally. Sub-Zero and Smoke, former Lin Kuei assassins, recruited Hawkeye into their own team dedicated to stopping Shao Kahn. With Hawkeye on their side, the Earthrealm warriors were given a bigger advantage against Shao Kahn's extermination squad, saving many of their own from Sindel during her attempted raid. Eventually, Raiden formulated a plan to bring the emperor's reign to an end, but Liu Kang, blinded by rage for the death of his friend Kung Lao, refused to listen. Fortunately, Hawkeye distracted and incapacitated Liu Kang while Raiden carried out with his plan, resulting in Kahn's demise. Having saved Earthrealm, Hawkeye was reunited with his teammates and saved Black Widow, embracing her in relief.

**Yeah, I know its been a while, so I won't bother with excuses. I didn't like writing this one. One, because Hawkeye is my least favorite Avenger, and two, he has very little character development to help me come up with an original moveset. Still, I hope it was satisfactory.**


End file.
